


Surprise

by GalaxyAce



Series: Officer Son & Nurse Yoo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, M/M, Nurse Kihyun, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Police Officer Shownu, Self-Lubrication, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Kihyun didn't know it would feelthatgood.





	Surprise

* * *

Hyunwoo was nervous, _extremely_ nervous. Sure, he’d dated in the past, even had a one-night stand before, but _this_... _this_ was different. For the first time in a really long time _,_ he actually gave a shit about what he looked like, and he wasn’t sure whether that frightened him or excited him. He looked in the mirror and tried not to judge himself too harshly, wondering if Kihyun would appreciate his casual choice of dress or not. Shrugging, he walked out the door hoping for the best, hoping that Kihyun would like his simple, black jeans and even simpler white button-up. 

He was due outside Kihyun’s house at seven to pick him up for dinner, but Hyunwoo found himself panicking slightly as he rolled to a stop in front of Kihyun’s house… twenty minutes early. He threw all care out the window and decided to go for it, strolling up to the front porch and ringing the little white doorbell.

***

_Ding._

***

Kihyun froze in his spot. _Who could it be?_ It was still far too early for it to be Hyunwoo, so he thought he was safe to approach the front door bespectacled and clad in an oversized sweatshirt.

He thought wrong.

A wide grin met Kihyun’s terrified eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but a single, pathetic squeak seemed to replace the words he had on the tip of his tongue.

“You look nice, Ki,” Hyunwoo said warmly, a soft smile on his face as he drank in the sight of the pretty omega dressed down in the comfort of his own home, sporting a long, baby pink sweatshirt plus round, black glasses perched on his cute, pointy nose.

“Y-you’re not supposed to-”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo interrupted, “I thought it would take longer to get here, really,” he tried to justify his premature arrival.

Kihyun groaned and removed his glasses, fingers carding through his hair frantically in an attempt to look presentable before welcoming the alpha into his home.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo reached a hand out to grab Kihyun’s wrist gingerly, to put a stop to the omega’s panicked movement, “I really do think you look good. Plus, I wear my glasses when I'm at home, too.” he added, pointing to his eyes and chuckling sheepishly.

“Ugh, maybe it’d be fair if you were wearing them right now,” Kihyun groaned, “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. It’s cute. _You’re_ cute.”

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun led the alpha inside, making sure to walk in front of him so he couldn’t see his red, blushing face. He tried to get himself back on track... Hyunwoo, dinner date, _pants..._ smoothing his sweatshirt out with the flat of his palms and clearing his throat, hoping that it would clear his head too.

“So, um, I swear I was almost ready, okay? Just give me five minutes to brush my hair and put on jeans, then we can go.” Kihyun motioned a hand towards the couch, silently offering the alpha a seat.

Hyunwoo sat down, but shook his head at Kihyun’s request.

“Hyunwoo, I-I can’t go out like this,” the omega scoffed and pointed to his bare legs, “I’m going to get arrested.”

The alpha licked his lips as he stared at Kihyun’s pretty, slender legs. Under the living room lighting, they seemed to be the same shade of baby pink as his sweatshirt was, and Hyunwoo suddenly found himself _very_ aroused and _very_ curious at what else had that same rosy tone. The air became thick with arousal as Hyunwoo found himself unable to tear his gaze away, and Kihyun felt himself get wet under the alpha's intense focus. The omega smelled as delicious as he looked, and Hyunwoo couldn’t resist any longer; he wanted those pretty legs as close to him as possible, and he wanted them _now_.

“Come here for a minute, Ki,” Hyunwoo urged, patting his large thighs with his even larger hands.

Hesitantly, Kihyun obliged, straddling the alpha carefully and making sure that his bottom had no contact with Hyunwoo's jeans, since his ass was now damp with slick upon getting a noseful of those irresistible alpha pheromones.

The alpha bit his lip and let his greedy hands slip under Kihyun’s sweatshirt, roaming over the expanse of soft, smooth skin underneath. Kihyun giggled softly and threw his head back in pleasure as Hyunwoo thumbed over his nipples, pinching the sensitive nubs and rolling them between his fingers languidly after gauging Kihyun's response. The pleasure made his body placid, unable to concentrate on hovering his ass over Hyunwoo's lap anymore, so he allowed his legs to give out and fall onto the alpha's thighs.

Hyunwoo smirked as he felt a particular spot on his jeans go mysteriously damp.

“I can feel how wet you are, Ki,” Hyunwoo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kihyun’s neck, parting them slightly to suck a bruise onto the milky skin. He caressed the reddened skin with a calloused finger and smiled at the mark, “so pretty, so fucking pretty." he mumbled against the omega, tongue darting out occasionally to lap gently at the abused skin.

“Think so?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Hyunwoo shot back, still licking at Kihyun’s neck. Tiny mewls slipped past the omega’s pretty lips and Hyunwoo could feel himself getting hard, a fact which was made extremely apparent just seconds later, when the strong, bitter smell of black cherry surrounded the air around them. His hands trailed down the omega’s back, then his sides for a few seconds before finally resting them on Kihyun’s ass, each one grabbing a handful of plump flesh and giving a thorough squeeze. 

“Ah-” Kihyun moaned at the sensation and rocked himself forward, adjusting his position so that he was straddling Hyunwoo’s thigh instead, “-Hyunwoo, I-I like this,” his eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed his own erection against the alpha’s thigh slowly, the denim of his jeans providing a delicious friction against his panty-clad cock.

Hyunwoo couldn’t believe it. Yoo Kihyun, one of the prettiest omegas he’d ever seen, and one of the most seemingly demure, was fucking his thigh, rutting himself against it like a desperate, horny teenager and moaning all the while with eyes half-lidded.

“Enjoy yourself, baby,” Hyunwoo cooed, his hand coming up to brush a few strands of pretty, red hair out of the omega’s eyes.

“How d-does it feel so good?” Kihyun sobbed out, lips parted and face flushed.

Hyunwoo chuckled, “D’you want more, baby?” he teased, his hand coming back down to grope Kihyun’s ass and give it a playful slap.

“Mmh,” the omega whined and continued to rock his hips, grinding himself against Hyunwoo’s thigh, “please, yes, yes, I do,” he whimpered, jutting his bottom lip out slightly.

The alpha sucked in a deep breath and slid a single finger between Kihyun’s ass cheeks, and over the thin panties he was wearing. The fine material was absolutely _soaked_ with slick and it smelled _delicious_. If he didn’t have the self-control he did, he’d surely have gone into rut simply because of the smell. 

Hyunwoo glided his finger up and down teasingly before he finally pushed the panties aside slightly to expose Kihyun's hole. He rested the pad of his index finger right up against the omega’s tight rim, teasing the skin around it and collecting the excess slick before pushing inside slowly.

“I’m gonna help you come like this, baby,” Hyunwoo whispered, his lips brushing up against Kihyun’s ear, “okay?” 

The alpha’s voice thrummed in Kihyun’s ear, vibrating his eardrum as he was sucked into a drunken haze of black cherry and ecstasy. He moaned as he felt another finger fuck into him, stretching his wet hole open as his cock remained stimulated against the rough material of Hyunwoo’s jeans, “please.”

“Aw, come here, baby, come here,” Hyunwoo pulled the omega closer and continued to finger him, delighting in every whimper that escaped Kihyun’s lips, “I’ll help you.”

“Ahh,” Kihyun squealed as Hyunwoo fingered him faster, “m-more,” 

The alpha’s strength forced the small omega to shoot forward with every movement of his wrist. Kihyun’s cock was dripping wet and leaking through his panties, but still thrusting against Hyunwoo’s jeans in search of more friction.

Kihyun felt helpless, like a doll being tossed around. Hyunwoo’s strength was propelling him forward to fuck his thigh, then driving him backwards to sink down onto a pair of thick, wet fingers. The stimulation of the rough denim against his sensitive cock proved to be too much, and Kihyun felt his abdomen grow warmer and warmer with each passing second as he rutted himself against Hyunwoo.

“God, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun sniffled, “I’m g-going to come,”

“Come for me, baby,” the alpha coaxed, fingers fucking into Kihyun faster, “let me see you come all over me, Ki.”

The way Hyunwoo growled those dirty words made Kihyun blush, and a giggle threatened to slip past his lips, but the warmth pooling down below reminded him that he desperately needed to climax. He rolled his hips, panting each time the underside of his cock rubbed against Hyunwoo’s jeans, each thrust bringing his orgasm closer and closer until it ripped through him with an intensity he didn’t know was possible. His body jerked forward and tensed as he squeezed his eyes shut, the tip of his cock peeking out from under the waistband of his panties, coming in hot, white spurts all over Hyunwoo’s black jeans. The alpha fingered Kihyun languidly as he rode out his orgasm, bucking his hips softly against Hyunwoo’s pants.

“H-Hyunwoo,” the omega rasped, his fingers trying to grasp at the loose fabric on Hyunwoo’s shirt for some sort of purchase as he shuddered, drops of come still oozing out of his slit, “th-that was fucking amazing.”

Smiling at Kihyun’s dreamy tone, Hyunwoo gathered the fucked-out omega into his arms and rested him more comfortably on the couch. “You liked that?” he raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk at the fact that Kihyun’s pretty, white come was all over his jeans, the semi-translucent substance glistening against the black material under the lighting.

Kihyun nodded shyly, a pink blush dusting over his cheeks as he thought about it.

“Well, we can do that again sometime, preferably after dinner, hmm?” the alpha quipped.

“Oh, dinner!”

***

Kihyun’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he looked around the restaurant, “Hyunwoo, this is a really nice place.” 

He wasn’t exaggerating. Fancy paintings decorated the walls, expensive-looking marble sculptures graced each corner of the establishment, and chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. How could a police officer afford to eat at a place like this?

“You don’t like it?” Hyunwoo frowned and his brows knitted together in worry. Had he fucked up?

Kihyun shook his head, “No, it’s great! I’m just… surprised, is all. Haven’t been to a place like this, well, ever.” he chuckled sheepishly and held onto the alpha’s arm as he manoeuvred them through the restaurant, stopping before a cosy, two-person table and sitting down to have their orders taken.

The waiter bowed and made his way toward the kitchen with their orders.

“So,” Hyunwoo started, “tell me more about you?”

Kihyun stroked his chin in thought exaggeratedly and looked up, “Well, what do you want to know? I’m just _such_ an interesting person, I wouldn’t know where to start,” he joked.

Rolling his eyes, Hyunwoo thought about some things he’d like to know, but he wasn’t sure if they were appropriate for a second date. “Um, well, I do know a bit about you from our first day,” he trailed off, “can I ask how many boyfriends you’ve had?” Hyunwoo asked as politely as he could, “O-or girlfriends?” he added quickly, just for good measure.

Laughing, Kihyun brushed some red fringe out of his eye, “Not into girls at all, really. I’ve only had four boyfriends, wasn’t too, um, _active_ during my teenage years since my parents sheltered me pretty hard. Didn’t have many friends, and I’m pretty sure my parents knew I was gay anyway.” he shrugged, “you?”

“I dated a few girls in high school, but never really felt the spark, you know? When I got to university, it was like my sexuality finally hit me in the face. I ended up dating, hmm, six or seven guys? Nothing serious, though. They got bored of me after a while.” Hyunwoo said sadly.

“Why’s that?” Kihyun raised his eyebrows.

The waiter came back with two large plates of food and set them down in front of Hyunwoo and Kihyun before bowing and leaving again.

Hyunwoo continued, “I didn’t really take dating seriously, I guess? I was really focused on school, sports, and working out so dating kinda took a backseat in my priorities.” he reasoned.

“I don’t think that warrants a break-up,” Kihyun frowned, “I think being focused on those things is fine,” he shrugged, “but were you ignoring your boyfriends or something?”

“Yeah, now I realise that I did,” Hyunwoo winced, “anyways, can I ask you what it’s like to be an omega? I’m sorry if it’s rude, I’m just curious. My boyfriends were all betas so-”

“Ugh, where do I start?!” Kihyun groaned and took a bite of his food, “it starts out terrible, but then you get used to it, I guess. The heats are _horrible_ , Hyunwoo. Horrible. Seriously, that shit should be a fucking _crime-_ ”

Hyunwoo smiled at the profanity.

“-especially when you don’t have a boyfriend or someone to help you through it. Thank god I’m on heat suppressants now, but _fuck_ ,” Kihyun shuddered and rolled his eyes.

“That bad, huh?”

“ _Worse_ . It feels like your body is on fucking fire for _days_ , ugh, sometimes it’s agony.”

“I’m sorry, Ki. I’m glad the suppressants are helping you out, though,” Hyunwoo said with a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Kihyun returned the smile, “I guess I’m being over dramatic. Sometimes it’s not that bad. You just get used to it,” he shrugged, “I’ve been going through all this stuff for what, ten years now? I presented at fifteen so I had a lot of time to get used to all of it.”

“Ah, I see.” Hyunwoo slurped at his soup, “Do you enjoy working at the hospital?”

“I do. I’ve always wanted to work in healthcare, ever since I was a little kid. When I was in high school, I learnt that nursing was a good department for omegas to go into, and it just felt like everything lined up. You know?” Kihyun looked over at Hyunwoo with sparkling eyes.

The alpha nodded and smiled.

“I love taking care of people, I guess. I hate that it’s so stereotypical for omegas, but I can’t help it. I love kids,” Kihyun sighed happily, “I want at least two. Preferably twins.”

Hyunwoo nearly choked on his food.

“Shit, I’m sorry! I was just talking to myself!” Kihyun tried to diffuse the situation by taking back his words.

“It’s okay,” the alpha laughed it off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Do you like your job? As a police officer?” Kihyun changed the subject quickly.

“I do. Something about putting people in their place just really gets me off, you know?”

Kihyun went silent and his face contorted into an expression of horror. “R-reall-”

“Bad joke, I’m so sorry,” Hyunwoo groaned and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and wishing the floor underneath him would just collapse and suck him through to a different dimension.

“I mean, if you’re into that-”

“I’m not! I swear!” 

Grinning, Kihyun nodded. “Okay,” he changed the subject again, “you know, I was thinking, maybe should get together with our friends next time.”

“That would be nice. We could go to a bar or something!” the alpha offered.

“Yeah!” Kihyun agreed, “though, we’d have to find some day when we’re all off, and Minhyuk needs to hire a sitter for his kid.”

“Ah, right. How old is he?”

“He’s three. He’s the cutest little thing you’ve ever seen,” Kihyun squealed, eyes disappearing as he gushed over the kid, “and he’s smart, too! He speaks a good bit of English along with his native Korean. It’s funny though, Minhyuk doesn’t even speak English! He lets him watch too much TV, honestly, I guess he picked it up from there.” he shrugged.

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, “Wow, that is impressive. I watch a lot of English television, but my English is still shit,” he laughed at himself.

“I’m in the same boat. It’s kinda embarrassing when a fucking three-year-old speaks better English than you, ya know?” Kihyun admitted.

***

“Well, thank you for dinner, Hyunwoo. I had a really nice time.” Kihyun couldn’t help but blush as they loitered on his front porch.

“Would you… want to do it again? Sometime next week, maybe?” Hyunwoo asked hopefully.

Kihyun smiled, “You have my number, just let me know. I’d be more than happy to.”

“Cool,” Hyunwoo beamed and looked down at the short omega, forgetting for a moment that they had a considerable size difference, “um, can I take this time to officially ask you out, then?”

The omega stood up on his tippy-toes to wrap his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, locking their gazes and nearly brushing the tips of their noses together, “I was beginning to think you’d never ask,” and with that, Kihyun tilted his head ever so slightly to slot their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss.

***

That night, Hyunwoo drifted off to sleep with that warmness in his chest again, only now, so did Kihyun.

* * *


End file.
